Major Case Squad
by Iceflight398
Summary: Welcome to the Major Case Squad of the NYPD, where the dedicated detectives investigate kidnappings, bank robberies, truck hijacking, burglaries having to do with trucks, robberies in which the bad guys stole stuff worth more than 100,000 and (newly added) homicide. Yep, it's a beautiful world over here. [Marked as complete but will be continued]
1. Pilot: Intro

"It's too dangerous," Salim snapped, "A teenage girl, walking alone at night-" He scowled, his dark brows furrowed.

"Brother, I'll be fine," Hasifa whined, "My friends always come over to my house, why can't I go over to their house?"

"Because their big brothers are too busy 'hooking up' with those barely-clothed blonde barbies," Zahra said, giving her younger sister a dirty look.

Hasifa sulked.

Aatifa, the third-oldest sighed. "Oh, Hasifa. You know we are too busy for this-"

"I know, I know. 'Salim is working so hard trying to pay for college and this home, Zahra is too, trying to get a good education so she can have a good job, and Aatifa needs to get a scholarship. Why can't you just be a good girl?' I just want to go study with some of my friends!"

"I can go with her," Aatifa offered, unsurprisingly the first to bow. "It'll only be a ten-minute walk. I'll still have plenty of time to study, and her friends' parents can drive Hasifa home."

Salim frowned. "It's still dangerous-"

"But otherwise we'll have to listen to Hasifa whine all night," Zahra grumbled, "And you need to complete that business letter."

Salim scowled. "I don't care. I'm going. The world is a cruel, dangerous place."

* * *

 **Salim - Iran**

 **Hasifa - Oman**

 **Zahra - Saudi Arabia**

 **Aatifa - Afghanistan**


	2. Pilot: Part 1

"We've got a new case," Captain Yosef Mizrahi announced, waving a file in his hand. "Two Muslims siblings, female at 16 and the male at 23, were attacked when the younger one was being walked to a friend's house. The younger one was murdered and the older one is in intensive care. Their two other sisters are here right now."

"And… these people have names?" Emma Jansen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Salim and Hasifa Ali. Why?"

"Because… we should treat them like human beings?"

Nikola Ivaylo shook his head at his partner "Jansen, you know it's pointless to argue with Captain."

"Ivaylo's right," Captain Mizrahi said, giving Jansen an annoyed expression. "Suck it up. Ivaylo, Jansen, go talk to the family. See if you can get any clues. Petran, Laurinaitis, go talk to the medical examiner. You two are in for a real treat. I hear Wang's baby brother blew something up with those fireworks of his, and that Wang's super pissed."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have anything?" Aurel Petran demanded, the young man sounding more surprised than angry, his jaw slack and his amber eyes wide.

Next to him, his partner Toris Laurinaitis looked befuddled.

"I mean that I don't have anything," Yao Wang snapped, his amber eyes flashing angrily. "Do you have hearing problems or something? The two other sisters wouldn't consent to an exam. You tell me what I was supposed to do."

"B-but…" Laurinaitis stammered.

"They were worried about the girl's purity. And the man's in intensive care. Aiya, I told them that they should have gotten a girl for their M.E. Huge cultural oversight. But apparently they put being sexist in their hiring practices at a higher priority than being racist, and here we are. Or maybe they thought they could kill two birds with one stone by having a racist cultural oversight and being sexist in their hiring practices."

"But we need evidence!" Petran protested.

"Go whine to someone else. And while you're at it, tell our nice D.A. Shah that I need help. My brother Li Xiang blew something up."

* * *

Jansen's heart clenched when she saw the family, two females, one with tears streaming down her face. It was always so terrible to talk to the family of the victim, to see the grief and desperation written so clearly on their faces.

"Isn't that Hyung Soo?" Ivaylo asked, shaking Jansen out of her thoughts.

The tall man was seated on the couch next to the family, appearing as if he were speaking to them.

Jansen frowned. "What's Wang's brother doing here?"

As far as she knew, Hyung Soo was a busy person, out of college and in medical school. What was he doing with the family in the interview room?

Ivaylo opened the door, and stepped in, with Jansen close behind.

"Hello," Ivaylo said softly, as if the world was somehow glass, something easily shattered. "I am Detective Ivaylo, and this is Detective Jansen. We're going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

One of the women, who was wearing a coal-black hijab, pursed her lips, her eyes red. "What do you want? Salim and Hasifa never did anything wrong. Salim was a little grumpy at times, but that was the extent of it."

"They're not blaming Salim and Hasifa, Zahra," Hyung Soo said calmly. He glanced up at Jansen and her partner. "I work with Salim."

His explanation was curt, and his expression had become curt too. Jansen decided not to press.

Ivaylo sat down, and Jansen followed his lead.

"Hyung Soo's right," Jansen said reassuringly, "I know it may sound like we are, and that's totally understandable. We just want to make sure we have all of the details correct. Can you tell me about that night again?"

Zahra choked down a sob. "Hasifa- our little sister- wanted to go to a friend's house. Walk there. Ten-minute walk. Salim wouldn't let her. Said it was too dangerous." She let out a bitter laugh. "Guess he was right, huh? Now he's in intensive care and Hasifa's d-" She swallowed another sob. "Dead."

The other women wiped her eyes. "S-salim was always so protective of us, especially since our parents died. If we got so much a papercut he would panic. H-he-" The women dissolved back into sobs, collapsing into her sister's arms.

"Salim was to his family what Yao is to my family," Hyung Soo explained, his dark brown eyes unreadable as always.

A good explanation. Everyone knew about Wang and his herd of siblings since they always hung around 1PP.

"Promise us," Aatifa rasped, a new light in her eyes.

Jansen and her partner looked at her, surprised by the sudden ferocity.

"Promise us you'll find the people who did this. And promise me that they'll be punished. For our big brother and baby sister."

* * *

 **Yosef Mizrahi - Israel**

 **Nikola Ivaylo - Bulgaria**

 **Emma Jansen - Belgium**

 **Aurel Petran - Moldova**

 **Toris Laurinaitis - Lithuania**

 **Yao Wang - China**

 **Li Xiang - Hong Kong**

 **Hyung Soo - N. Korea**


End file.
